Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $3$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $2$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-7x + 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ $-7(-7x+2)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-7x+2)+3$.